kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinnosuke Tomari/Appearances
Shinnosuke Tomari appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider Drive * Why Did My Time Stop? * What is a Kamen Rider? * Who Stole the Woman's Smile? * What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? * What Are the Steel Robbers After? * Who Does the Warrior Fight For? * How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? * What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? * How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? * What is in the Belt's Past? * Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? * Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? * Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? * Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? * When Will These Feelings Reach You? * Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? * Who Will Control Deadheat? * Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? * What Can Judge the Police? * When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? * What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead? * How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? * Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? * What Can Keep Mach Running? * Why Has a New Battle Started? * Where is Chaser Going? * What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? * Why Were the Families Targeted? * What Really Happened in the Robbery? * Who Reveals the Real Criminal? * Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? * What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? * Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? * Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? * Why Did the Siege Happen? * Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? * Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? * Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? * When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? * Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? * How is the Golden Drive Born? * Where is the Truth About the Goddess? * When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? * Who Loves Heart the Most? * What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? * Why Must They Fight? * Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? * Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost Kamen Rider Ghost * Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! Movies/Specials *Secret Missions **Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze **Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief! **Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! **Secret Mission Type TOKUJO ***How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? ***Just What is the Anima System? ***Who Killed Professor Odagiri? ***Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? **Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle * * *D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 **Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! **Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone **Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader *Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *Kamen Rider Drive Saga **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive Special Events: The Special Circumstances Case Investigation File Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys Games References Category:Character Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Drive